Quo Vadis?
by Ianis
Summary: Gut, das zweite Kapitel ist da... Mehr oder weniger eine Richtung, bin aber für Vorschläge offen!
1. Quo Vadis?

Ähem... Also, der Titel, ja? Ich WEIß, dass der komisch ist. Bezieht sich ja auch auf die Geschichte, weil ich absolut keine Ahnung habe, wohin sich das entwickelt. Aber ich wollte mit Ensis gleichziehen und 12 Geschichten online haben... *sonsteifersüchtigist* Auch, wenn dadurch die Qualität sehr leidet. Und ich habe den ersten Abschnitt fast wortwörtlich im Biologie Buch unter „Menschliches Verhalten" gefunden... Vielleicht hat der ein oder andere eine mehr oder weniger produktive Idee für den weiteren Verlauf, vielleicht auch einen passenden Titel oder was zum Essen für mich. *kühlschrankhatmagersucht*  
  
@Ensis: Fühle sie sich gedrückt!  
  
  
  
Quo Vadis?  
  
by Ianis  
  
Offensichtlich gehört Territorialität zu den erblichen Merkmalen des Menschen. Zäune um Grundstücke, Grenzpfähle und Wohnungstüren sind Symbole der Abgrenzung. Viele Menschen bevorzugen und beanspruchen, oft auf aggressive Weise, bestimmte Plätze an Orten, wo sie sich häufig aufhalten (Stammplatz am Mittagstisch, im Freibad, in der Kirche, im Klassenzimmer.) Und wenn sich ein Mensch anmaßt, eine von einem anderen bereits als Stammplatz markierte Stelle in Anspruch zu nehmen, dann kommt es zum Kampf zwischen den Kontrahenden und der Sieger erhält das Objekt des Streits.  
  
Ein markerschütternder Schrei durchzog die Große Halle und übertönte den zum Frühstück üblichen Lärm der Unterhaltungen. Unzähliche Schüler zuckten zusammen und ließen ihre Brote und Toasts fallen, verschütteten Kürbissaft oder sprangen entsetzt auf. Minerva McGonagall hatte sich ebenfalls von ihrem Platz erhoben, weniger aus Schreck sondern um nach der Quelle der Unruhe zu suchen. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Slytherin Tisch. Es beruhigte sie ein wenig, dass sie nicht zum Gryffindor Tisch blicken musste, ihr würde Ärger erspart bleiben.  
  
Auch Severus Snape hatte sich erhoben und starrte mit eisigem Blick zu „seinem" Tisch. Malfoy lag am Boden, Blut rann aus seiner Nase. Crabbe und Goyle standen blöd glotzend daneben, im Umkreis von vier Stühlen zu allen Seiten waren die Schüler aufgestanden und weggetreten, drei weitere Stühle waren kurz davor, sich ebenfalls zu erheben. Kenara McNellen stand heftig atmend neben Malfoy und hatte die Hand noch geballt. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn zu Boden geschlagen.  
  
Fünf Minuten später standen Malfoy und McNellen in seinem Büro vor seinem Schreibtisch. Severus sah beide eindringlich an. Malfoys Nase war gereinigt und nur noch leicht gerötet, seine Haare wieder perfekt gegelt, sein Blick aber verriet, dass er noch immer leicht geschockt war, von einem Mädchen geschlagen worden zu sein. Er bebte, so aufgebracht war er. Kenara McNellen dagegen stand eher lässig im Raum, hatte die Arme verschränkt, die Lippen zu einem leichten Grinsen nach oben gezogen, kaute mit halb offenem Mund geräuschvoll auf einem Kaugrummi.  
  
„Also?" fragte er leise. „Was war der Anlass für Ihr Verhalten?"  
  
„Diese blöde Kuh hat sich einfach auf meinen Platz gesetzt! Und als ich sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht habe, ist sie wie eine wildgewordene Furie auf mich losgegangen! Ich hatte überhaupt keine Chance gegen diese Wahnsinnige!" schoss es aus Malfoy heraus, der sich tief in seiner Ehre verletzt fühlte.  
  
Severus nickte. „Erzählen Sie mir Ihre Version." Er sah McNellen an.  
  
Ihr Grinsen wuchs in die Breite. „Von seinem Platz sieht man besser. Und wenn dieses Weichei nach einer Ohrfeige von einem Mädchen zu Boden geht, dann tut er mir leid." Grinsend wandte sie den Blick zu Malfoy und sah ihn von oben bis unten an, lächelte herablassend.  
  
„Das wirst du bezahlen!" Zischte Malfoy und sah sie wütend an.  
  
„Ich freue mich darauf!" McNellen grinste fast noch breiter und kaute schmatzend auf ihrem Kaugummi.  
  
„Miss McNellen," Tief in seinem Inneren genoss er diese prickelnde Feindseligkeit. Doch zugeben, das konnte er nicht. „Sie werden sich um 15 Uhr wieder bei mir melden. Mr. Malfoy..." Er zögerte. „Sie sollten über Krafttraining nachdenken, wenn Sie jetzt schon von einem Mädchen zusammengeschlagen werden." Er wandte den Blick zufrieden den auf seinem Schreibtisch liegenden Papieren zu. „Dann sehen wir uns nachher im Unterricht."  
  
--  
  
„Wie geht es Mr Malfoy?" Minerva lies sich lächelnd neben Snape am langen Tisch im Lehrerzimmer nieder. „Ich wusste doch, dass die Männer aus Slytherin im Grunde sehr sensibel und verletzlich sind." Ich Lächeln ging über in ein Grinsen.  
  
„Wenn Sie Malfoy schon als Mann bezeichnen, tun Sie mir leid, Minerva." Angesäuert legte er das Buch nieder und sah sie an. „Außerdem... welche Erfahrung haben SIE schon mit Slytherin Männern?"  
  
„Ich weiß zumindest, dass sie keinen Spaß verstehen." Erwiederte sie, und klang leicht pikiert.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich mich nicht vor Lachen auf den Boden werfe, aber ich hab´s im Kreuz." Er spührte, wie sich seine Stimme hebte.  
  
„Sagen Sie einfach, wenn Sie schlechte Laune haben, dann lasse ich Sie in Ruhe!" Nun klang sie gänzlich sauer und packte ihre Bücher, die noch auf dem Platz lagen, zusammen.  
  
„Aber dann wird sie ja nie besser!" Er grinste unschuldig.  
  
Minerva schnaubte und verließ den Platz. Severus lächelte. Was für ein Tag!  
  
--  
  
Es war erstaunlich. Kenara McNellen war neu in die sechste Klasse gekommen, zwei Wochen war sie an der Schule und hatte es schon geschafft, 17 Punkte vom noch leeren Punktekonte Slytherins abzuziehen.  
  
Zusammen mit Potter, der immer, wenn Snape schlechte Laune hatte Strafarbeiten bekam, war Kenara nun dabei, den Boden im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer zu schrubben.  
  
„Welch eine Ehre, mit so einer Berühmtheit den Boden putzen zu dürfen..." Hatte sie hämisch grinsend gesagt, als Severus die beiden in das Klassenzimmer führte und ihnen ihre Aufgabe erteilte.  
  
Auf die Gefahr hin, oder vielmehr in der Hoffnung, es könnte zu einer handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden kommen, ließ Severus sie alleine und ging in sein Büro, das an das Klassenzimmer angrenzte und durch eine kleine Türe hinter dem Kamin zu erreichen war.  
  
-- 


	2. Zwischenspiel

Story: Wenn man nicht mehr weiterweiß, schreibt man eben ein Zwischenspiel. Ein Rückblick, in diesem Falle. Ähem, könnte eventuel mal wichtig werden. Widmen wir dieses Zwischenspiel dem WG13.  
  
~Zwischenspiel~  
  
Verluste  
  
by Ianis  
  
In England gibt es viele kleine Wälder. Es gibt auch große, aber viel mehr kleine. So gibt es auch einen kleinen Wald bei Dormansland, einer Siedlung südlich von London. Der Wald ist vielleicht so groß wie die Siedlung selbst. Wald und Häuser liegen aber nicht unmittelbar nebeneinander.  
  
Am Rande dieses Waldes, auß0erhalb des Ortes also, stand ein Anwesen, das seit mehreren Generationen von einer Familie bewohnt und bewirtschaftet wurde. Ein Wohnhaus, ein Schuppen und ein Stall, in dem aber schon längere Zeit kein Vieh mehr unterstand.  
  
Schuppen und Stall lagen bereits in Schutt und Asche, Glut leuchtete noch in der Nach und Rauchschwaden zogen gen Himmel. Am Wohnhaus nagten die Flammen noch. Das Holz knarrte, immer mehr fiel es in sich zusammen. Schreie drangen nach draußen. Verzweifelte Schreie der Eltern, Wimmern und Weinen der zwei Kinder, ein Hund bellte panisch.  
  
Etwas abseits, weit genug von der Hitze der Flammen weg und doch nah genug, um sich an den Schreien zu erfreuen, stand eine Gruppe von Menschen, in schwarz gekleidet. Ihre Gesichter lagen im Dunkel verborgen, sie standen still und reglos da.  
  
Ein Mann, der in Gruppe stand, wandte den Kopf zum Wald. Im Schein der Flammen erkannte er eine Gestalt, die zischen den Bäumen stand. Er verengte die Augen. Es musste noch ein Kind sein. Langsam löste er sich aus der Masse und ging zu der Stelle. Erst als er direkt vor der Gestalt stand, erkannte er ein kleines Mädchen. Zwar hatte das Kind keine Haare auf dem Kopf, doch es trug ein Kleidchen, mit einem bunten Blumenmuster. Das Mädchen konnte höchsten vier Jahre alt sein. Die Schreie waren hier noch lauter zu hören.  
  
Der Mann stellte sich neben das Mädchen und sah den Flammen zu. Nach zehn Minuten krachte das Wohnhaus mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm in sich zusammen. Er sah von der Seite zu dem Mädchen herunter. Sein Gesicht leuchtete im Schein des Feuers. Zwar glänzten die Augen des Kindes, doch keine Träne rann über die Wange.  
  
Die Schreie waren verstummt.  
  
"Tot." Die Stimme des Mannes war leise, ohne Mitleid, kalt.  
  
Das Mädchen hob den Kopf und sah in das kühl lächelnde Gesicht des Mannes. Ihr Blick nicht trotzig, doch lag sichtbarer Widerstand in ihm. Sie würde nicht Weinen. Sie sah den Mann nicht flehend an, sie wusste, was er getan hatte. Doch klagte sie ihn heute nicht dafür an, sie schrie nicht, wie es eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren tat.  
  
"Lauf. Bevor die anderen dich sehen." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und kälter.  
  
Das Mädchen blinzelte eine Träne weg. Dann drehte es sich langsam um und verschwand im Dunkel des Waldes.  
  
Der Mann spielte mit dem Gedanken, die Gruppe auf das fliehende Mädchen aufmerksam zu machen. Doch er entschied sich dagegen. Das Mädchen war kaum älter als sein Sohn.  
  
Er strich sich eine Strähne blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht und ging wieder zur Gruppe zurück.  
  
~*~  
  
Für Ideen bin ich weiterhin sehr dankbar! 


End file.
